Breakfast
by MeridianGrimm
Summary: Saguru and Shinichi have a platonic sleepover at the Kudo household and wake up to discover that Kid paid them an overnight visit. SaguShin. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK. If you've seen the Beikan Bacon stories being published lately, well, this one's mine. As with all my SaguShin stories, if slash isn't your cup of tea, please don't leave negative comments. Hope you like it!

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

Saguru knocked on Shinichi's door, hearing a frustrated: "I'm going to get that goddamned thief _if it's the last thing I do_."

"Kudo-kun?" Usually Saguru agreed with the sentiment, but he'd never seen Shinichi this worked up about it when they weren't at a heist.

"Oh, c'mon in." Saguru opened the door. He'd worked dozens of cases with the Eastern detective since Shinichi's mysterious return, and they'd bonded over their mutual obsession with Sherlock Holmes. Being friends with another teen detective was fantastic, since Shinichi totally understood when Saguru had to cancel because of a case or because he was just too worn out. They could also tell when the other needed a distraction from death and mayhem and organized activities accordingly. Saguru's feelings, however, went farther than friendship for the Beikan. Shinichi was shrewd and had a very sarcastic, very sly sense of humor that Saguru appreciated. The light on his features when he solved cases was mesmerizing and, well, Saguru had always been a sucker for a hot brunette.

When Shinichi had suggested a game night and sleepover, Saguru had looked into those breathtakingly blue eyes and hadn't been able to say no, even though he realized that his fantasies were just that, completely fictional. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to look at Shinichi's chest through the thin bathrobe or at the wet hair that Saguru desperately wanted to run his fingers through. "Kid up to his usual antics?"

"If by usual antics you mean his complete unpredictability, then yes." Shinichi looked intently at a section of blank wall and elaborated. "He stole all of the clothes I own and replaced them with Kid-themed paraphernalia." It was then that Saguru noticed all the drawers open and empty, the closet totally bare, and an assortment of white clothes folded neatly on the dresser. There were boxers with the Kid caricature printed on them, Kid-printed socks and Kid-printed shorts and an "I love Kaitou Kid" t-shirt.

"You're joking. He couldn't have –" But this was Kaitou Kid they were talking about, so Saguru didn't finish that sentence. "Does your father's closet have anything you could wear?"

"I already checked. All of Dad's clothes, all of _Mom's_ clothes, are gone. Nothing in the whole house but these _things._ He even left a heist note."

"He must have done this last night, right? What about the pajamas you were wearing?"

"I wasn't," Shinichi answered calmly, and Saguru tried his level best not to think about that at all. No, Saguru was not going to tackle the detective right here and he was not going to reveal his true feelings in a haze of kissing and touching and phenomenal sex. No. _No._ Not even thinking about it.

Saguru's throat was suddenly very dry. "Er. If my bag hasn't been pillaged as well, I could offer you my change of clothes for the day."

Shinichi smiled. "That would be wonderful. Maybe Kid didn't know you were staying over last night." He walked almost cheerfully from the room, but Saguru followed with less optimism. There was no way Kid hadn't known that he was staying over. The thief wasn't the type to overlook any details… including the way Saguru looked at the Eastern detective during heists. The Ekodan had yanked his gaze away from Shinichi many times and found himself the object of Kid's stare, the thief's eyebrow cocked significantly. There was always this vaguely amused look on his face. On the days when Shinichi waited outside Ekoda High, Saguru would have sworn that Kaito was pushing them together, almost like he –

Oh he _didn't._ Kaito, that interfering trickster. He was entertained by their non-relationship and was trying to get them together. This little clothing debacle was _planned_ for the night Saguru slept over, he realized. _I'm going to kill my terror of a classmate. I do not need help in my romantic life from a sodding magician-thief._

Saguru sped up a little so he could get to the guest room before Shinichi. He was trying to figure out whether Kid would have left him something so Shinichi could go around wearing Saguru's clothes all day, or whether there would be nothing and he'd have to wear the bathrobe.

"What did you want earlier, by the way?" Shinichi inquired. "I never asked."

Saguru had completely forgotten why he'd gone to Shinichi's room. Oh, right: "I was wondering if you'd be alright with me preparing breakfast."

"You're welcome to use the kitchen. What are you making?"

"Eggs and bacon."

Shinichi sighed, a content smile on his face. "That sounds heavenly." Whoa. Saguru would make eggs and bacon everyday if meant he got to see _that _look on Shinichi's face. Unzipping his overnight bag, Saguru was relieved to discover that yes, Kid had left a set of clothes for Shinichi to wear. He offered them hesitantly to the object of his affections, who beamed and left the room to change.

Saguru served breakfast and sat down next to his friend, itching to feed Shinichi himself. "Do you have any revenge planned for Kid?"

"Oh, I've got plenty of ideas."

"Anything I could help with?"

"Maybe." He polished off the eggs. "Hakuba, you're an _excellent_ chef. You'll make a good boyfriend for someone someday."

Saguru dropped his silverware in shock. Now was as good a chance as any, he supposed. The subject was out there already. "I could come by and make you breakfast sometimes." Mmm, was that direct enough? Shinichi was a detective, he should be able to connect the dots.

Or maybe not. "I'm not half-bad at baking simple cakes, so we could exchange," Shinichi mused.

"You don't have to reciprocate if you don't want to. I'd be happy to see you consuming me – _my food_, I meant _my food!_" Damn, now he'd completely blown it. _That's what you get for that imagination of yours, conjuring up images of him smearing icing all over you and slowly licking it off._

Shinichi finished chewing his bacon and swallowed, eyes locked on Saguru. The Ekodan had no idea what to do next. "Hey, Hakuba," Shinichi began, breaking eye contact and starting to clear the table, "when do you need your clothes back?"

"Don't worry about it, whenever you get yours back is fine." Saguru followed suit and brought his dishes to the sink.

"Are you sure you don't need them back soon? Right now, even?"

Saguru's mouth fell open. "Are you –?"

"Yes." Shinichi reddened a little.

"So you –?"

"Uh huh. Couldn't tell if you liked me back, though. I mean, I invited you for a game night sleepover and we _actually played games_. After you got here I realized I wasn't sure how to bring up the subject of amorous entanglements, since I'd never confirmed that you actually liked me romantically."

"Right." Saguru was having a hard time forming coherent thought. "Though in retrospect I suppose it's better that we didn't do anything last night."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Kid."

Shinichi looked horrified. "_Oh gods._ That would have been the biggest turn off. Guess we dodged a bullet there."

"Agreed. So." Saguru licked his lips. "May I have my clothes back?"

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

From Meri: Please review, even if it's just about a line you liked/disliked. Every bit of feedback helps my writing :)

Fun fact: The whole Beikan Bacon thing accidentally started when two other authors were talking about the fact that in my stories I call Shinichi a Beikan since he is from Beika. Since I got nominated by Luna Darkside, and since I unknowingly contributed to the start of this, I couldn't resist putting in a story.


End file.
